


Secret Ninja Mission: Gift for Smart Bro

by Violet_Dawn_001



Series: Secret Ninja Missions [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cool Ninja, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Verro is the Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001
Summary: It has been some time since Verro has left the world of talking bugs and silver nails. Plenty of time to train as a ninja and learn to love his new brothers. Now, one brother needs a present delivered to his Lab, and it's going to take a secret ninja mission to deliver it!Ninja Mode Activate!Ninja Mission Go!Gift for Smart Bro!
Relationships: The Knight & Donnie
Series: Secret Ninja Missions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185737
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Secret Ninja Mission: Gift for Smart Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taranin22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranin22/gifts).



A ninja meant many things. It meant a user of shadows, a bringer of trouble, and a deceiver within storms. For Verro, however, it meant being a hero. 

Now, when you are ninja, it is hard being a hero inside the Lair. Inside home-base, you are training to become a ninja and a better hero. As much as Verro loved his new adopted father, sometimes his rule of being inside the Lair was really, really frustrating. 

To be a hero while being a ninja, you had to go outside. Up above the sewers, past the stores, and over the rooftops, that’s where you had to go. That’s where you go to be a hero. But for some reason, nobody lets Verro go!

Every time Verro asks Master Splinter to go the Upside, as his brothers called it, he said no. When Verro asked his brothers if he could help, they said he was too little to go on missions. However, if Verro asked if he could outside to play, one of his brothers might just sneak him out. Especially Raphael, Angry Bro. He gets Verro cookies. Now, one might think this was awesome, but really, it left Verro confused. Outside or No Outside? What was the right answer?!?! 

Best Bro Mickey explained it the best way, because he’s best bro. “Well Little Bro, you can go outside IF one of us come to play with you. But to go Upside on Ninja Missions, you just can’t Little Bro. You still got to finish you Ninja Training with Master Splinter. But! He might just let you do Ninja Missions in the Lair! That way, when you go Upside, you help us out Little Bro!”

Let’s just say Master Splinter let Verro do Ninja Missions around the Lair right after that. Sometimes, he told Verro to go move stuff from room to room without getting caught. Other times, it was doing sneaky check-ups on his brother’s rooms. The most fun ones that Verro did was transporting Ice Cream Kitty, the Best Pet who belonged to the Best Bro. Whenever Verro completed these little missions, he felt like a hero.

But these little missions were not enough for Verro. No. Verro had to practice missions on his own without Master Splinter telling him what to do! Verro wanted to be a big hero!

This morning, when everyone was asleep, Verro would go on his secret mission. No one had to know about it. They had to be asleep! Well, except one person who stays up way past bedtime. Verro doesn’t know how that brother doesn’t get in trouble with Master Splinter. 

When the strawberry clock turned its magic numbers to 11 am, Verro jumped out of bed. His first secret mission! Which might be his last if he steps on the… “Slushy!” Plushie…

Verro looked down upon the plushie. It was the Mr. Lizard that Best Bro got for him. Thank goodness. Mr. Lizard had gentleman looks, not gentleman sounds. Verro carefully picked up Mr. Lizard and placed him on the bed. With a few brushes, Mr. Lizard was one happy plushie.

Now, to activate Ninja Mode! Silence Steps Go! Keen Eyes Widen! Listening Ears Open! Thinking Cap On! 

Verro glanced across his bedroom. His mission was to deliver a special piece of paper to a special someone. And to not get caught! At All! 

With Ninja Speed, Verro grabbed the “package” and raced to the bookcase. Swiftly, but carefully, Verro climbed the bookcase like a ladder all the way up to the ceiling. Master Splinter showed him that there where little pathways across the whole Lair, so small that he was the only person who could use them. Though, Ice Cream Kitty was smaller than him. Maybe later, Verro should ask Ice Cream Kitty if she wants to go on secret missions too. 

Using the pathway, Verro snuck out of the bedroom and above the hallway. Just like Cool Bro Leo, Verro raced with head low and arms back. With a short leap, Verro rolled into the main room of the Lair, which was messy as ever. Mickey, though Best Bro, doesn’t seem to listen when Master Splinter says, “Clean Up!” 

Verro didn’t stop for a whole minute to look around. Ninja Rule number 21: A good ninja always gets a look before going on mission. Verro is a good ninja. 

Sticking to the shadows, Verro slipped across the room. Not once did he step near the TV. That awesome machine has too much light and makes the shadows too shifty for ninja missions. Verro learned that the hard way. 

It didn’t take Verro too long to reach the door he wanted. He just had to take more time to be extra sneaky. Ninja Rule number 5: Make your first-choice stealth, not speed.

With a little tug, Verro pulled the door open. Stepping sideways, Verro entered Donnie’s Lab. The room was soo big, especially when you are sooo small. But Verro didn’t have time to admire Donnie’s cool inventions. No! He had a secret mission to complete!

Throwing himself into the shadows, Verro made his way over to Smart Bro. Donnie was there at his computer, looking so tired and sad. He had a bad cold. So bad, Master Splinter said no Ninja Missions for Donnie. Maybe Master Splinter could tell by the hundreds and hundreds of tissue boxes that Donnie needed. 

Verro thought Donnie needed something better than tissues. After all, tissues can make you feel a little better, but they can’t make you feel happy! No! Smart Bro needed something else. That way, Donnie would be better!

Verro crept all the way around Donnie, sticking to the shadows and under the table. Did you know that nobody looks down? Holding back a laugh, Verro made it to Donnie’s left side. Smart Bro was so tired, it was easy to tap his leg. 

“Huh?” Donnie said as he sat up straight. “What was that?” He said as he glanced around the room. When no sound was heard, Donnie spoke again. “Mickey, Master Splinter said no pranking me while I’m sick. Remember?” Donnie sighed. 

But that would be the whole reason why Best Bro would prank him. Being sick is no fun. Donnie needs a laugh. Or a smile. 

Verro tapped Donnie’s leg again. This time, Smart Bro looked straight down. Shocked, Donnie spoke only one word. “Verro?”

The littlest son in the Hamato clan gleefully nodded and waved hello at Donnie. 

“What are you doing here Verro? It is past your bedtime.” Donnie woke up enough to find his words. 

Verro looked at Smart Bro. Clearly, Donnie forgot about someone. Crossing his arms, Verro waved a finger at Donnie. 

“Hey, don’t get all pointy at me. Why don’t you tell me what you are here for?” Donnie brushed off the finger. 

Verro brought a finger to his mask, showing Donnie to be quiet. Carefully, Verro pulled out the special paper he brought with him. Too excited, Verro went “ta-da!” with the paper, causing it to fly out of his hand. Sheepishly bending his shoulders, Verro ran to recover the “package”. Picking it up, he raced back to Donnie. With little hops, he finally showed Donnie the paper. 

“Is that…A picture?” Donnie asked when Verro settled down. 

Verro happily nodded. Shaking the paper, Verro put it in Donnie’s lap. The green turtle looked over Verro’s picture with keen Ninja eyes. “Is that us?” Donnie asked as he pointed to a green ninja and grey bug on the paper. Verro nodded again, pointing to the purple bandana on “Donnie’s” face in confirmation. His brother’s face briefly smiled before it transformed into his puzzle face. “Um…Verro? What is this?” Donnie asked as he pointed to a mass of colors behind the two ninja brothers. 

Verro jumped back, bringing his hands up to his shoulders. Rapidly, he flickered his hands open and close. Time to see how long it would take Smart Bro to figure him out. 

“…Flickers?” No.

“Explosions?” No. 

“Thunderstorm?” Nooo!

“Umm…Goodness gracious, what do you like? Wait? Boom Boom!” YES!!! 

Verro bounced up to Donnie, looking up cheerfully to his brother’s eyes. Smart Bro’s eyes were still puzzled though. “Verro? Why did you draw Boom Booms in the background?” Verro gave him a deadpan look. Shrugging, Verro brought his hands up once more. One hand went to his grey bandana while the other pointed straight into space. “Ohh…you want us to look cool?” Donnie asked. No! Verro rapidly pointed his finger to Donnie’s chest, then to his own, and back again. 

“You drew that because…We are cool?” 

Yay!!! Verro nodded as he bounced. 

“Gee…Thanks Verro for making this for me.” Donnie said as he glanced back to the picture. Verro was so happy, he grabbed Donnie for a hug. Smart Bro liked it! Super-Secret Mission complete! 

Uh-oh. Verro completed the Super-Secret Mission. But not the Secret Ninja Mission! He had to get back to bed without being caught! 

A head pat snapped Verro out of his worries. Yay! Love! Verro thought as he nuzzled into Donnie’s three fingered hand.  
After maybe twenty head-rubs, Verro pulled away. He had to finish the mission! With a sprint, he made for the door. Before slipping through the crack, Verro turned and waved “Bye-Bye!” to Donnie. 

But he couldn’t leave just yet. “Verro! Why are you not wearing your voice box?” Smart Bro called out to him. 

Donnie! Ninja Rule number 2! Being sneaky means being quiet! 

Verro turned around to face Donnie. Quickly, Verro brought up a finger to where his voice box would be. “Shhh!!!” He told Donnie with no sound. 

Swishing his cloak, Verro went out of the lab. He raced across the shadows, hiding whenever he heard a noise. The littlest Ninja was so focused on completing the mission, he failed to notice one tall rat watching him with a proud look upon his whiskers.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the picture that Verro drew for Donnie!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/violetdawn001/art/Here-you-go-Smart-Bro-871931681


End file.
